trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Thomas
Scott Thomas is the current champion of Tatsu's Pokémon League, making him recognized as the most powerful trainer in Tatsu. Among the five members that make up the Elite Four and Champion, Scott Thomas corresponds to 'The World' in the Major Arcana of tarot cards. Backstory Scott was born in west Eureka City with cerebral palsy due to a pregnancy complication which impaired his legs severely. However, this did not deter his lifelong love of running, and up until the age of thirty, he could run marathons along the base of the mountains, with his iron-clad determination keeping him going. Throughout his years in high school, Scott demonstrated excellent problem-solving abilities, able to pinpoint and diagnose the problems of situations and find quick solutions. This quality got him noticed by the teacher leading his high school's debate team, who eventually convinced him to join. He led the team to victory after victory throughout high school, passing with flying colors, and earning him a complete scholarship to Smuggon University, where he would continue to study debate in addition to running every day. He graduated soon after, and at the age of 23, he became a teacher of debate and interpersonal communication at a high school in Victoria City. Then, when he was 26, he became a professor at Smuggon University. These academic achievements, by themselves, had made him a notable name among the academic community of Tatsu. Soon, tragedy struck. When he was thirty, he was diagnosed with a rare form of arthritis, nearly confining him to a wheelchair and forever ending his ability to run. For months, nobody had seen Scott in a worse state. While the brilliant mind he always was, having to abandon his true passion drove him into a depression. As Scott searched for something to give his life meaning again, a student of his recommended he turn to training Pokémon, giving him a Ralts as a present. Scott, who always loved Pokémon but in the past had not considered a career with them, was surprised to find he had a knack for it. Due to his skill in debating, he was easily able to detect inconsistencies in the Pokémon, teams, and strategies of his opponents at the Smuggon Battle Dome, even shaming the Smuggon Society for Competitive Battling (who aren't too fond of him today). Pleased with these initial experiments, he took a series of Pokémon training books to study and set out on his quest to the farewell of his students, not letting a wheelchair stand in the way of his travels. After eight long years of research, traveling, and training, Scott found that he had amassed a strong team of Pokémon and earned fourteen of Tatsu's badges. He had earned respect and admiration from the people and Gym Leaders he'd met, for finding something that he was good at despite his disability. It seemed like he only had one place to go, so he went to the Tatsu League. After a hard competition, one of the most tumultuous and closely-watched leagues in history, Scott won the tournament and got the chance to face the Elite Four, with nearly unanimous support from spectators. To great cheers, he defeated the Elite Four and previous Champion, and earned the title of Tatsu League Champion. He now resides in Smuggon University giving lectures, with occasional trips to Eureka City and of course the yearly return to the Pokémon League to be challenged for his title. He also accepts unofficial challenges from trainers, having been challenged by hundreds since earning the Champion title. Scott's story has been called 'the great Tatsuan success story'. He has been celebrated for overcoming such great odds to get where he is, though some detractors make fun of his seemingly perfect track record and superstar status. It has been four years since Scott became Champion, and in that time, he has not lost a battle once. Personality Scott is a strong-willed man who believes that no obstacle in life is insurmountable. He is optimistic and refuses to let his disability get in the way of pursuing his interests, the only exception being when he lost the ability to run, but he soon was back to his old self when he discovered his ability in Pokémon training and battling. He is also humble and does not let the fame from his success get to his head; instead, he wants to use his life experience to prove to others that they can do anything if they try. Seeking balance and fulfillment in his life, he has achieved a very 'whole' perspective on life, much like The World. He has exceptional oratory skills, so he harnessed these skills in the form of debating and motivational speaking. His highly logical mind means he is very perceptive of everything around him, and he usually has a good grasp on any given situation or problem and the most efficient way to solve it. It is this problem-solving ability, along with his strong determination, that has gotten him where he is today. Appearance He is a lean middle-aged man with dark ash-brown hair, a goatee, and glasses in a wheelchair. Despite his disability, his looks carry a certain gravitas and the appearance of youth, energy and intelligence, reflecting his perseverance, powerful mind and zest for life. Despite his stature, he has been described as an 'intimidating' presence on the battlefield. Attached to the arms of his wheelchair are slots for each of his Poké Balls. Pokémon * Gallade is Scott's first and best Pokémon. Gallade, as a Ralts, was gifted to him by one of his students. Gallade has a strong connection to Scott, as their minds are often on the same wavelength. Since he can sense what Scott is thinking, Scott usually doesn't even have to issue commands. * Kingdra is another solid member of Scott's team; he caught him because he recognized the importance of a well-balanced Pokémon team. As an added bonus, the Kingdra family is one of the sacred Pokémon of Tatsu. * Spiritomb is one of Scott's most dangerous Pokémon, as, along with Eelektross, it has no type-based weaknesses, though there are other ways to disarm it. Scott found its stone in some ruins near Shiidara City around the time he caught his Kingdra. * Eelektross is another Pokémon with no type-based weaknesses. Eelektross is a monster in battle, capable of using his electricity to shut down foes when Scott is in a tight spot. * Archeops is a Pokémon Scott always wanted, having been fond of the Archen and Archeops family since his youth. Archeops is the only female, and a proficient aerial fighter. * Mamoswine is the last Pokémon of Scott's, rounding out his team with his bulk and ice-type attacks. Trivia Scott is based off of a number of people, including Stephen Hawking, Professor X, and Randy Pausch. He bears a mild resemblance to Gordon Freeman, and his love of running is somewhat like Forrest Gump. His age, 42, is a reference to Douglas Adams' The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. Terms of Use As the Champion and an NPC character, he can be used freely; however, because of his important role, it is important to follow his character as closely as possible, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters